


Foolish.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Deimos and Sanford are clueless, Eventual Dubious Consent, Gags, Kinda hate sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Smoking, My friend will kill me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So this’ll definitely be worth it, Swearing, but then they get into it, heehee, starts off kinda rapey, they’re both too busy getting off each other’s rocks off of cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Tricky gets bored of the constant reviving and bloodshed, so he tries something new.Hank hates it even more than dying repeatedly - or, at least, he thinks he does.
Relationships: Hank J. Wimbleton/Tricky the Clown (Madness Combat), Implied Deimos/Sanford (Madness Combat)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Foolish.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenmemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/gifts).



> I was laughing the whole time while I made this, cause my friend (Fallenmemes) was the one who recommended Madness Combat to me, and now I’m gonna absolutely destroy him—

“Well, don’t you look delicious!” Tricky giggled hysterically, his hand pressing against the fabric between Hank’s legs. Hank himself was positively pissed, writhing and swearing into the red ball gag that choked his words back into his throat, but even with the gag, Tricky could predict every curse that was bestowed upon him in his head, and it only made him giggle even more. He giggled even more so when Hank tried to spread his wrists apart and shut his legs tight - but of course, the chains only clamped down onto his hands painfully, and Tricky only spread his legs apart again, as he had to do many other times, to his annoyance.

The clown had gotten bored of their usual little game, so he thought he’d try a new tact. He had snatched the little tyke while his rock-headed pal and demolitionist were distracted, taking turns sharing the same cigarette, and then he had snatched him from the depths and transported him to a dark, unused room in the Flying Party, and then... Well, things went downhill.

Back to the action in hand, Tricky removed the gag on Hank’s pretty fucked up mouth, and as soon as he did that, Hank screamed abuse at him, left and right.

“You bastard,” he growled, positively spitting in Tricky’s masked face. “I didn’t know the A.A.H.W made perverts, you harlot-”

And that was all he could say, when Tricky shoved two, rotten tasting digits into his mouth (or what was left of it). Hank unintentionally coated it in saliva, satisfying Tricky as he pulled them out of his mouth and shoved the gag back into his pie hole.

“Shut up, now! You’re not the bully - I’M the bully, so stop moving before I go back to killing you!”

And unfortunately, Hank had to comply.

The clown, without warning, slipped a hand through Hank’s belt, through his trousers and past his cotton boxers (they felt so soft that Tricky had to pause and pinch the material between his fingers for a sec - which egged Hank on greatly). The waistband was, thankfully, very stretchy, so he could move his hand about with ease, and he giggled yet again as he prodded at the labia with the tip of his ring finger. Hank didn’t make any significant noises just yet, but he did straighten up an awful lot. Tricky played with him for a bit, toyed with the labia by poking at it with a second sopping wet finger, making him writhe again, this time in need for the damned clown’s fingers to get inside of him already - which, all of a sudden, occurred.

Thank god for that gag, because if it weren’t there, Hank would have been groaning and grunting like a retired prostitute. He bit down on it as he barely managed to resist the temptation of bucking his hips against Tricky’s hand, whose fingers were deep in his constantly contracting-and-relaxing walls, bending slightly and scraping against any sweet spots that existed inside of him. After a few moments of embarrassingly pleasurable fingering, Tricky pushed his fingers all the way in, up to the point where they prodded at his cervical canal, and Hank came quietly, hips spasming as he came and coated the clown’s fingers in white.

He must have thought they were done - he attempted to spit the gag out, weakly, but Tricky snickered and unzipped his own pants.

“Hello? You forgot about me,” The clown spoke into Hank’s ear - it sounded as if he purred - and an almost terrifyingly huge head poked at his labia. “this isn’t all about you now, is it?”

“You’re insignificant,” Tricky giggled once more, as he sat down in front of Hank, lifting his abdomen up and pressing his dick into him. “and you’re just one of my playthings. Actually, my only plaything, now that I think about it.”

Ignoring Hank’s muffled cries and moans, he continued to speak, defaming Hank more and more.

“Sure, you’re a pretty little thing, and a badass killing machine from the looks of things,” Tricky went on, shrugging as he started to hump Hank up the wall, his own hands reaching for the cuffs that linked his wrists together. He simply broke them off of Hank’s wrists, and all that he could do was wrap his (armless) hands around Tricky’s neck and bounce in time with the clown. “but you can’t even kill little old me! Pretty pathetic if you ask me.”

“And look at you now! Panting like a little dog on a leash-” Tricky himself whimpered, however. “You’re kinda tight though- I think we’re gonna finish off pretty quickly-”

So he buried his metallic face into Hank’s bandaged throat, his red curls tickling Hank’s chin, making small, delighted, inhumane noises that only seemed to please Hank even more. They humped and bounced, pressed and slapped against each other, shamelessly forgetting about their rivalry, their hatred and loathing, hell, even the war outside- until finally, Hank came first, hot white streaks painting Tricky’s cock as though it were a canvas. A few more sharp, full thrusts from Tricky caused another climax to follow up, and eventually he had taken the gag out of his toy’s mouth after a few sweaty and sticky moments of silence. The clown fell onto his back, sighing heavily, and Hank fell on top of him, wheezing for breath (he’s never done anything like this before, give the guy a break).

“So,” Tricky managed to gasp out. “same time tomorrow?”

“Fuck you.” Hank hissed, before letting the much-welcomed hands of sleep cradle him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an average understanding of the plot and story to Madness Combat, but I still think I’m gonna get something wrong... “:)


End file.
